


Lazy Morning

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Isabel Cousland [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy, sleepy, morning sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

She wakes to calloused fingers gliding over her bare back, tracing the dip in her spine with feather-light touches before they slide back upwards to begin again. Isabel hums at the pleasant feeling, wondering why her husband is awake at such an hour. She's about to sleepily mumble her question when Alistair presses himself against her, burying his face in her neck as his hand wraps around her body, over her hip and downwards, his fingers finding themselves between her legs.

Her breath hitches, her pulse quickening as he begins to tease her, his fingers slowly starting to build her up as he peppers her neck with lazy kisses. Her fingers curl into her pillow and a low moan escapes her lips, her stomach tightening as she pushes back against his hand. Her entire body is warm, so very warm, her stomach tightening the closer she gets to her release.

Isabel breathes his name as he pushes her over the edge, gently, waves of pleasure rolling through her body, eventually settling in her limbs. Her head buzzes, her thoughts pleasantly muddled as she turns towards Alistair, haphazardly throwing a leg over his, pressing the length of her body against his. His arms wrap around her, his mouth finding hers in a sloppy kiss as he enters her, his groan of pleasure muffled by their kiss.

They move together, slowly rocking their hips against each other, too tired to do much else. It doesn't take long for Alistair to get close, quiet grunts slipping past his lips as his hands grip her tighter. His fingers find their way between them again, their movements jerky and uncoordinated, but it's enough to send her over the edge again after he finishes with an unintelligible moan, his entire body tensing as he thrusts into her a final time.

Neither of them move, content to remain as they are. Isabel sighs, her face nestled into the crook of his neck where his heartbeat races, her eyelids growing heavy.

"We have a meeting with the council," she murmurs against his sweaty skin. "We need to get up." She snuggles closer to him, making no move to even try to get out of bed.

"Council meeting… right," he rumbles, the sound reverberating throughout his chest. Alistair tightens his grip on her, breathing deeply as he nuzzles her hair. "We should… get up… we…"

His voice trails off, replaced by the steady sound of his light snores. She would have laughed had she not fallen back asleep as well.


End file.
